Volt
Dragons. They're everywhere, and Volt's one of them. He is a lightning dragon capable of using stored energy to quickly take out the opponent. He is made and used by Yoshipea. Appearance He is a small, humanoid dragon with orange skin, a while patch that covers the belly, and the bottom parts of his tail and head. One tooth is seen sticking out of his mouth. There are blue plates that start from his tail, and scale up to his head, eventually stopping at the top of his head. There is a noticable pair of wings on his back, which lets him fly. His bionic arm is mostly grey, which is possibly steel or titanium. There are a small group of pipes leading out of it's shoulder, which somewhat serves no purpose. Personality Volt's usually quiet around strangers, but can otherwise have a meaningful conversation. Alas, he sometimes struggles to put in the right words when speaking, which may take a bit for him to finally say it right. He easily gets annoyed by things that get repeated an abnormal amount of times for a ludicrious reason. Examples include asking for help when it's unnessicary. Nobody would like to see him when he's mad, since he will scream, throw lightning bolts, and punch things like there's no tommorow. However, he focuses his rage on whoever messed with him or an ally, be it a Kaiju or a Villan. Forms and Abilities Normal form= Just Volt He normally stores a small amount of energy within him, but if hit by any form of lightning, he'll absorb it and add it to his own energy pool, allowing him to zap foes with various forms of lightning. His lightning attacks inclide, but aren't limited to: *Lightning bolts: A simple bolt that can be summoned from his palm. *Lightning ball: a focused orb of lightning. *Shockwave: A circle of Lightning that goes a fair distance. *Flight: Exactly what it says on the tin: His wings enable him to fly around, making him able to attack on ground or in the air. *Bionic arm: His bionic arm can channel energy like any other part of his body. However, it can do more Melee damage if unarmed. *Claws/Laser blade: When his claws are unsheathed, so is the laser blade on his bionic arm. This is almost as effective as a Lightsaber, as it can cut through metal and flesh. However, it cannot cut through glass or anything tougher than Chrome and Titanium. (TBA) |-|Fire form= Fire Volt Whenever he aquires a Fire Flower, he becomes this: a Fire breathing Berserker with a freaking Greatsword! His abilities are swapped out with these: *Fire breath: Exactly what is expected from a dragon. *Greatsword: A giant freaking blade! It's used the same way a Zweihandier is used, as it's almost as tall as him. *Golem arm: The bionic arm in it's most primal form. This provides more strength than his usual arm, but only when angered. *Beserk mode: Just diss him, and he'll go in a blind volcanic rage! *Fireballs: ...is What's expected from Mario's Fire Flowers. (TBA) |-|Ghost form= Ghost Volt Whenever Volt devours one of those creepy Boo Mushrooms, he attains this form. Everything on him becomes creepy along with his little snack: His mouth is hidden by a lot of wrappings(Nobody needs to see it anyway), He gains some form of shield, and even those wings and arms! They're all ghostly! ...And his abilities are replaced with the following: *Shadow claws: His ghostly claws work like his usual ones, just more focused on grinding meat than cutting stone. *Deadly stare: Really, he just intimidates whoever he looks at. Even Midna gets spooked by it! *Invisibility: He can easily disappear and Re-appear, just like an actual ghost. *Shield: Being defense-based, his shield can block a lot of things, making him a juggernaut on the battlefield. Now he needs a sword... *Shadow wings: He cannot fly in this form, oddly enough. Even weirder, said wings can only be used like his claws. ._. (TBA) |-|Water Form= Silver Volt Whenever he gets the hold of an Ice flower, he attains this form. Oddly enough, he gets Water powers. His abilities are replaced with the following. *Wyvern wings: His wings ARE his arms, which makes flight rather easy for him. Alas, he can't use his hands for other things when airborne. *Aqua tail: Exactly what the Pokemon move does. *Ice claws: His claws become as cold as ice, giving him the ability to freeze things with them. They don't work all the time though. *Water breathing: Because he's a water elemental. *Powerful wings: If he flaps those Wyvern wings hard enough, he could push even the heaviest of metal boxes. Cannot destroy cities, break homes, or make money. (TBA) |-|Dubstep form= Dubstep Volt When he gets a Dubstep gun or any Dubstep flower of some sort, he becomes this. He retains his usual lighting abilities, but gains two new powers, both if which come from his bionic arm: *Dubstep blast: Imagine using an invisible dubstep gun that ACTUALLY works. *Disco barrier: That Bionic arm's shoulder can create barriers out of music. BARRIERS! (TBA) |-|Cyber form= Volt Prime This form is one of his most armored ones... Along with one of his most feared(He's afraid of it). He attains this by being exposed to an energon cube, and can lose it by either touching water or taking enough damage. This may not provide him his usual lightning powers, but he can use the following: *Jet feet: For a mass of armor, he has to find a way to jump. His metalic shoes hide jets that can let him jump as high as he usually does(and a double jump as a bonus). *Right arm/cannon: MEGA CONCUSSION CANNON! *Auto-claw: His left arm has claws made of metal of Cybertronian origin. This usually does Fire damage. *Decepti-Claw: his Bionic arm can transform back into an arm, which appears to look like Megatron's arm(just clawed). This often does Plasma damage. Relationships Midna He often relies on her for useful information sometimes, but mostly bumps into arguments with her when she starts doing her snarking and snide comments. However, they both get along well during certain situations, and sometimes they don't. Hardhead He never really got to know him, but they've had their battles with the bad guys. Fone Bone Whenever he gets the chance to see him, they both do some investigation stuff, and sometimes they bump into something. May it be an artificially created Pokemon or something else, they both have something to do when with one another. MURDERBUG (TBA) Theme Trivia * His creator revealed that he's an author character, in which he stated "Self-insertation" and that he was based off of his normal self. *He's not a big fan of robots. However, he has been known to look at them, and think about whether they have the ability to dominate over humans. **If he figures out that they do have the mentioned ability, then he'll look down on that specific robot type. **However, if that is false, then he would be neutral towards it, and try to get used to it. *He sometimes carries a shield with him. Whenever that happens, he would be able to block small arms fire. *Despite being an electic character, he still gets hurt by lightning. **However, unless drowning is included, he is resistant to water to some extent. *His Fire, Ghost, and Water forms are based off of Legendary Pokemon in looks, while his Dubstep form is based off of the Dubstep gun from Saints Row 4. **Heck, his dubstep form actually needs a dubstep gun! **His Cyber form is a definite reference to Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. ***He doesn't become a robot in that form, however. The metal on him is just heavy armor, his eyes just change color, the Bionic arm changes appearance(Plus, it gains a transformation), and he suddenly gets shoes. ***He does have a few similarities with Warpath and Megatron in that specific form. *Sometimes, he carry around a stuffed toy that looks like Mesprit. **Although his creator wishes he had one, he thought it would be best if Volt had one. **This, added with the fact that he visits the Pokèmon often, may show that he shows affection for it. ***Heck, he even calls Mesprit a "She"! Definite proof. *After the incident with Jax, he became aware of other universes. **Due to this, he has started a few conspiracy theories revolving around them. Category:Characters (Yoshipea) Category:Dragons Category:Flying Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Original Characters